Effets secondaires
by Paige0703
Summary: Misaki remarque qu'Usagi fume beaucoup trop à son goût et fini par lui faire la réflexion. Ce dernier accepte d'arrêter pour le plus grand soulagement du plus jeune, mais... des effets secondaires se font finalement ressentir.
1. Simple remarque

**_Salut !_**

 ** _Une nouvelle fic sur ce fandom, fic écrit depuis un long moment déjà !_**

 ** _Je vous poste le premier chapitre et les deux autres les lundis qui suivent._**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : j'attends vos avis avec impatience :)_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Effets secondaires**_

 _ **Chapitre n°1 : Simple remarque...**_

Mercredi après-midi dans l'appartement du grand Usami Akihiko. Misaki était en train de préparer le thé tout en surveillant la cuisson de quelques biscuits qu'il avait préparés sur un coup de tête. Il jeta discrètement un regard vers son logeur. Les mains croisées sous le menton, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux, il semblait pleinement concentré sur ce que Aikawa san, son éditrice, lui disait. Misaki, lui, venait tout juste de rentrer de courses et ne savait donc pas de quoi les deux autres parlaient...

 _Sûrement de la publication de son dernier roman,_ pensa innocemment Misaki tout en mettant tasses et théière sur un plateau. Il le porta sur la table basse qui séparait Usami et Aikawa, après y avoir déposé un petit panier dans lequel trônaient quelques biscuits tout frais.

\- Ah, merci Misaki kun, le remercia Aikawa en lâchant du regard les feuilles qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

\- Pas de quoi, répondit poliment Misaki.

Il posa une tasse devant eux avant de la remplir de thé. Il reprit le plateau désormais vide et commença à se lever. Il allait faire demi-tour, pour retourner dans la cuisine, quand il fut coupé dans son élan par la jeune femme.

\- Misaki, tu peux peut-être nous donner ton avis pour une scène ? lui dit alors la jeune femme.

Misaki se stoppa avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers l'écrivain. Celui-ci avait juste levé les yeux vers lui, attendant une réponse de sa part.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment vous aider, mais... commença Misaki.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es même le mieux placé pour répondre, ajouta alors Aikawa sûre d'elle.

\- Bien, répondit alors Misaki de moins en moins sûr.

\- Alors voilà le décor : après deux semaines de séparation, tu retrouves ton amant avec qui tu passes une journée romantique à souhait pendant laquelle vous...

Au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme parlait, Misaki comprenait son erreur d'avoir accepté de l'écouter. De plus le sourire victorieux d'Usagi de l'aidait pas à se concentrer.

\- Il t'emmène finalement dans un grand restaurant et là est le problème. Où préfères tu qu'il te fasse l'amour ? 1 : dans une luxueuse chambre d'hôtel, 2 : dans les bains d'une source chaude ou 3 : dans la cabine d'une grande roue ? Demanda finalement Aikawa pleine d'espoir.

Le cœur de Misaki loupa un battement à cette question. Comment voulait-elle qu'il puisse répondre à ce genre de question ?

 _Nii chan... Je suis encore une fois en plein cauchemar. Usagi va encore m'utiliser pour un de ses BL et je ne peux encore une fois rien faire pour l'en empêcher._

Alors que la jeune femme attendait une réponse, des étoiles brillant presque dans ses yeux, Misaki lança un regard noir à son aîné. Ce dernier, l'air de rien, sorti une cigarette du paquet posé sur la table, avant d'ajouter :

\- Alors Misaki, tu préfères quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Bouillant littéralement de rage, Misaki répondit enfin :

\- Aucune des trois !

Il repartit dans la cuisine éteindre le four et sortir la dernière fournée de gâteaux qui venait de finir de cuire.

\- Tu as autre chose en tête comme endroit ? Demanda Aikawa prête à prendre note.

Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, le jeune homme l'ignora. Elle se retourna finalement vers l'écrivain.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Usagi hocha les épaules avant de répondre :

\- Sûrement parce qu'il a déjà essayé les trois... J'avais bien dit que derrière les buissons dans un parc, ça irait mieux, conclut Usagi en portant la cigarette à ses lèvres.

Misaki qui suivait discrètement le reste de la conversation remarqua alors le cendrier plein, se rendant compte que son amant n'était pas à sa première. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

 _Il fume beaucoup trop,_ se dit alors Misaki. _Je devrais peut-être lui dire d'y aller plus doucement._ Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il quitta la pièce laissant Usagi et Aikawa se mettre d'accord sur le reste du BL... Quand il revint quelques minutes après, la jeune femme finissait de rassembler les feuilles éparpillées sur la table basse.

\- On fait comme ça alors, dit-elle. Je compte sur vous sensei, ajouta-t-elle en durcissant le ton.

\- Oui, oui... Je vais m'y mettre, répondit Usagi avec un rapide geste de la main pour lui dire de partir.

Voyant que Misaki était revenu dans la pièce, la jeune femme ajouta à son égard :

\- Je compte sur toi pour qu'il s'y mette vraiment et surtout qu'il travaille sérieusement.

\- Je vais essayer, répondit Misaki.

 _Mais c'est pas gagné,_ pensa le jeune homme, connaissant parfaitement les sautes d'humeur de l'écrivain.

\- Merci Misaki kun. Au revoir, ajouta-t-elle finalement.

\- Bonne journée, la salua le jeune homme.

Il était désormais seul avec l'écrivain. Il soupira faiblement avant de tenter un regard vers ce dernier. Complètement adossé contre le canapé, il fixait le plafond au dessus de lui, cigarette en bouche. Misaki se redressa avant de lui faire face.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de fumer autant Usagi, lui dit alors le jeune homme.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, répondit simplement l'écrivain.

\- Ou même arrêter complètement... tenta une nouvelle fois Misaki.

\- Mmm, réfléchi alors Usagi. J'arrêterai quand je serai mort, dit-il finalement.

Misaki serra les poings et ajouta :

\- Baka Usagi ! A ce rythme tu vas mourir jeune et moi...

Misaki s'interrompit dans sa phrase en se rendant compte de ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

\- Et toi ? Demanda Usagi en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Et moi... je... hésita Misaki les joues en feu.

Usagi ne put une nouvelle fois s'empêcher de sourire devant la gêne plus que visible de son jeune partenaire. Usagi se leva finalement alors que Misaki cherchait encore ses mots. Il s'avança dangereusement vers lui. Le voyant arriver droit sur lui, Misaki recula jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur. Coincé, il savait qu'il ne pourrait désormais plus fuir. Usagi posa ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune avant de rapprocher son corps du sien.

\- Et toi ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Usagi, susurrant ses mots à l'oreille du plus jeune.

Misaki eut évidemment la réaction qu'avait prévue Usagi, et le corps du plus jeune frissonna dans ses bras. Misaki ferma doucement les yeux alors qu'il avait désormais les mains posées sur la poitrine de son partenaire et qu'il pouvait sentir les battements de cœur de ce dernier.

\- Je... je me retrouverais... seul, avoua enfin Misaki dans un murmure alors qu'Usagi ne cessait de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, le faisant délicieusement frissonner.

\- Tu veux dire que je te manquerais ? Lui demanda alors l'écrivain.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! S'emporta Misaki tout en essayant de repousser son assaillant.

Usagi ancra son regard dans celui du plus jeune et reprit :

\- Si je n'étais plus là, je te manquerais ou pas ?

Misaki ne parvenait pas à décrocher son regard de celui de son vis-à-vis. Il se sentait complètement prisonnier de ce regard si intense et doux à la fois. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Usagi attendait la réponse de son jeune amant. Voyant qu'elle ne venait pas, il fit la seule chose à laquelle il était sur de le voir réagir. Il glissa une de ses mains sous son tee-shirt, au niveau de la ceinture de son pantacourt.

\- Non, Usagi... Tenta Misaki.

Les yeux hermétiquement clos, il tentait maladroitement de repousser le plus grand. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas besoin de forcer beaucoup pour passer sa main sous les vêtements du plus jeune. Sa main remonta finalement le long de son flanc avant de venir taquiner un de ses tétons.

\- Usagi... Souffla Misaki. Arrête.

\- Répond à ma question et j'arrêterai, lui dit alors Usagi.

Alors que les caresses et les baisers d'Usagi se faisaient de plus en plus pressants, Misaki, lui, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Sentant ses jambes trembler dangereusement, le plus jeune décida de passer outre sa gêne et répondit finalement :

\- Oui !

\- Oui quoi ? Le taquina Usagi en souriant.

\- Oui, tu... me manquerais, avoua faiblement Misaki, rouge de honte de cet aveu.

Ravi d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, Usagi arrêta tout mouvement, ce qui surprit grandement Misaki. Ce dernier ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Usagi cesse vraiment. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui obéissait et, d'une certaine manière, cela le frustrait plus qu'autre chose. Misaki se laissa glisser au sol sous le regard d'Usagi. Il avait toujours un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Moqueur, il ne se gênait pas pour observer l'effet qu'avaient eu ses caresses sur le corps du plus jeune.

Misaki leva lentement les yeux vers son partenaire. L'étonnement se lisait parfaitement dans ses yeux émeraude, ce qui fit plaisir à son amant.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux j'arrêterai, dit alors Usagi.

Misaki n'était pas sûr de savoir de quoi parlait son partenaire. Parlait-il de ses cigarettes ou de ses attouchements ? Pour le premier choix c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, pour le second c'était plutôt inattendu de sa part.

\- Tu vas arrêter de fumer alors ? Demanda Misaki pour être sûr.

Usagi hocha légèrement la tête et, sans le vouloir, Misaki se sentit soulagé qu'il s'agisse bien de la première solution. C'était plus fort que lui, mais il se sentait frustré de ne plus sentir les grandes mains d'Usagi glisser sur son corps. Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pour le reste, reprit Usagi, dois-je vraiment arrêter ? Demanda-t-il à Misaki.

Encore une fois, Misaki se sentait complètement hypnotisé par le regard de son amant et ne parvenait pas à se défaire de ce regard si envoûtant. Il déglutit péniblement.

 _Je voulais qu'il arrête alors je ne dois rien dire, mais... Je veux qu'il continue,_ se dit Misaki. _Non, sinon il va encore avoir le dernier mot. Je ne me laisserai pas avoir cette fois-ci ! C'est moi qui décide et je décide qu'il ne me touchera pas, pas maintenant !_

Devant le silence du plus jeune, Usagi décida de l'aider un peu à prendre sa décision et lui tendit une main. Misaki la regarda sans rien dire. Devait-il la prendre ? Ne rien faire ? Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il voyait déjà sa propre main se lever dans les airs et venir se poser au creux de celle de son aîné. Son corps avait une nouvelle fois parlé à sa place, mais, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il s'en réjouissait. Usagi le tira doucement, l'aidant à se remettre debout avant de soulever son corps. C'est ainsi qu'Usagi se dirigea vers les escaliers, Misaki sur son épaule. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Misaki avait prit sa main plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru et surtout, ce dernier ne semblait pas se plaindre et restait juste silencieux. Cela ne gêna nullement Usagi qui se promit de le rendre fou de désir par ses caresses...

Misaki se laissa poser sur le grand lit, Usagi assis juste à côté de lui. Ce dernier porta sa main jusqu'à la joue de son vis-à-vis avant de la faire glisser le long de celle-ci. De douces caresses qui poussèrent une nouvelle fois Misaki à fermer les yeux devant tant de tendresse à son égard. Usagi sourit.

\- Pas de protestations aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il moqueur.

Misaki ouvrit les yeux et ajouta, boudeur :

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je te repousse, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non. J'aime quand tu es honnête avec tes désirs, remarqua simplement Usagi.

\- Eh, c'est les tiens ! Ne me mets pas dans le même panier que toi, pervers ! S'insurgea Misaki.

\- Parce que tu vas peut-être me dire que toi, tu n'en as pas envie ? Se moqua une nouvelle fois le plus grand.

\- No... Non, mentit Misaki.

Nouveau sourire de la part du plus vieux, alors que Misaki fuyait nerveusement son regard. Usagi avait toujours eu le don de lire en lui et il ne voulait pas qu'il se rende compte une nouvelle fois que lui aussi en avait terriblement envie. Il était un homme et il avait, après tout, sa fierté à protéger ! Il n'allait pas avouer aussi facilement...

\- Tu veux que je te prouve le contraire ? Demanda Usagi.

\- Vas-y ! Le défia le plus jeune.

\- Bien, tu l'auras voulu. Une fois que je t'aurais prouvé que tu en as tout autant envie que moi, sache que je te ferais l'amour tout le reste de l'après midi, le prévint l'écrivain.

\- Quoi ! Mais il n'est même pas seize heures !

\- Il ne fallait pas jouer au plus fort avec moi. Bien, maintenant la preuve que tu en as aussi envie, ce trouve juste là...

Usagi arrêta de caresser la joue du plus jeune avant de la déplacer lentement. Misaki ne la lâchait pas du regard l'observant s'éloigner peu à peu de son visage. Quand il vit la direction qu'elle prenait il comprit enfin, mais trop tard. Usagi posa finalement sa main sur son entre-jambe ce qui lui arracha un hoquet de surprise. Comment pouvait-il nier son envie alors qu'une partie de son anatomie était déjà gonflée par le désir ?

\- Alors, c'est qui qui avait raison ? Demanda Usagi tout en se penchant vers lui.

\- Pas toi en tout cas, continua de nier Misaki, de mauvaise foi.

\- Mais bien sûr...

Usagi scella leurs lèvres par un doux et tendre baiser avant de sentir les bras de Misaki venir s'enrouler, tout naturellement, autour de son cou. Comme promis un peu plus tôt, il était hors de question qu'il laisse Misaki tranquille du reste de l'après-midi. Il avait encore une fois l'intention de lui montrer toute l'étendue de son amour à son égard et ce avec le plus de douceur et de tendresse possible. À un tel point que la prochaine fois se serait Misaki qui viendrait en redemander. Usagi sourit à cette idée alors qu'un premier gémissement glissait des lèvres du plus jeune.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le soir venu, Misaki eu beaucoup de mal à s'extraire des bras puissants et surtout possessifs de son amant. Il parvint pourtant à quitter la pièce, prêt à préparer le dîner. Usagi le suivit quelques minutes après et prit place dans le canapé. Alors que Misaki commençait à préparer le repas, Usagi se pencha vers la table basse et s'empara du paquet de cigarette.

\- Et là ! S'emporta presque Misaki. Tu avais dit que tu arrêtais ! Lui rappela alors le jeune homme.

\- Ah oui... C'est vrai, marmonna Usagi.

Il se leva et vint, à la grande surprise de Misaki, jeter le paquet à la poubelle.

\- Tu vas vraiment arrêter ? Demanda Misaki quelque peu surprit.

\- Pour toi je serais prêt à tout. Et puis, si ça peut me permettre de rester plus longtemps à tes côtés.

Usagi commença à déposer de légers baisers dans le cou de son jeune amant tout en passant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de ce dernier.

 _Encore ! Mais il n'en a jamais assez ce pervers d'Usagi !_ Pensa Misaki.

\- Eh, souffla le plus jeune, bas les pattes... Je cuisine ! Parvint-il à dire entre deux gémissements.

Pour toute réponse Usagi lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Misaki le regarda faire, mi-soulagé, mi frustré.

Une bonne demi-heure après ils passèrent à table. Le repas se passa calmement et, à la fin de celui-ci, alors que Misaki commençait à faire la vaisselle, Usagi se leva de table avant de monter les marches et de se diriger vers son bureau.

\- Tu vas travailler ? Lui demanda Misaki en le regardant s'éloigner de lui.

\- Oui, je te rejoindrais plus tard alors ne m'attends pas pour te coucher. Et puis tu as cours demain, lui rappela Usagi.

\- Bien, répondit simplement Misaki, avant de voir la porte se refermer sur son amant.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, il était fin prêt à se coucher. Il révisa une bonne demi-heure pour son prochain devoir de littérature, mais rien à faire, le cours de Kamijo le démon refusait d'entrer et surtout de rester dans sa mémoire... Il éteignit finalement la lumière sans qu'Usagi ne soit venu le voir.

\- Bonne nuit Usagi, murmura-t-il faiblement avant de fermer les yeux pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.


	2. Le début des ennuis

_**Voilà la suite !**_

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : j'attends vos avis avec impatience :)_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°  
**_

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : j'attends vos avis avec impatience :)_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°2 : Le début des ennuis...**_

Le lendemain matin, quand Misaki se réveilla enfin, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la présence de son partenaire dans le lit avec lui. Ce dernier le tenait même fermement dans ses bras, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'échappe loin de lui... _Où veut-il que je parte ?_ Pensa Misaki. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme souriait devant autant de surprotection. Il défit délicatement l'étreinte d'Usagi et se décala lentement pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier lui saute dessus à peine réveillé. Il le connaissait par cœur, lui et sa mauvaise humeur du réveil. Il sortit le plus doucement possible de la chambre et, une fois prêt, il commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il ne savait pas à quelle heure Usagi s'était couché, mais il savait aussi que jamais il ne faillirait à sa promesse de toujours déjeuner avec lui. Et, comme chaque matin, quand sept heures sonnèrent, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur l'écrivain. Vu la fatigue qu'il affichait, Misaki se douta qu'il avait dû se coucher très tard. De plus, à partir de maintenant il n'aurait plus sa cigarette du matin. Il s'installa à table, après avoir déposé Suzuki sur une autre chaise vacante.

Le repas se passa dans le calme. Misaki préféra garder le silence pour ne pas prendre le risque de mettre le grand écrivain de mauvaise humeur. Encore une fois, se serait sur lui que cela retomberait. À peine le repas terminé, Usagi retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau, Suzuki sous le bras. Misaki eut juste le temps de tout nettoyer que l'heure sonnait pour lui de partir en cours.

La journée passa en un clin d'œil et l'heure du retour sonna bien vite. Il rentra directement à l'appartement d'Usagi pour préparer le dîner. L'écrivain, lui, ne se montra qu'à l'heure du repas et au vu de ses traits tirés et de sa mauvaise humeur visible, Misaki devina que tout ne se passait pas comme prévu. Misaki se retint de poser la moindre question et fit en sorte de se faire le plus petit possible pour ne pas prendre le risque de s'attirer les foudres de son logeur. Comme un rappel de la veille, Usagi ne se leva que pour retourner dans son bureau.

\- Tu ne veux pas un café ? Tenta alors Misaki d'une petite voix.

Usagi se retourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir. Misaki se recroquevilla sur lui même. Il répondit finalement :

\- Non... Deux.

Il poursuivit son chemin vers son bureau laissant à Misaki le soin de tout nettoyer et de lui préparer son breuvage.

Misaki soupira de soulagement à voir qu'Usagi ne s'en était finalement pas prit à lui. Il mit toute la vaisselle dans l'évier avant de préparer le café de l'écrivain.

\- Une tasse suffira, marmonna Misaki.

Il posa la tasse sur le plateau et commença à s'éloigner avant de revenir sur ses pas et d'y rajouter quelques biscuits restant de la veille. Il monta d'un bon pas l'escalier, se dirigeant ensuite vers la porte du bureau. Il inspira profondément avant de toquer à la porte. Il entra sans attendre la réponse d'Usagi. Quand celui-ci était concentré, rien ne pouvait le déranger. Il s'avança vers le bureau et déposa la tasse et les biscuits sur le bureau non loin d'Usagi. Ce dernier ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence.

Misaki l'observa rapidement : la fatigue se lisait sur son visage alors qu'il pianotait à une allure constante sur les touches de son ordinateur. Misaki sourit lorsqu'il vit Usagi s'emparer rapidement d'un stylo qu'il porta à sa bouche. Il le coinça entre ses lèvres. _Ça lui manque tant que ça de ne pas pouvoir fumer ?_ Se demanda Misaki tout en faisant demi-tour. Il sortit de la pièce comme il était entré : sans se faire remarquer.

Une fois la vaisselle faite, il prit un bain et parti dans sa chambre étudier. Il savait qu'Usagi viendrait se coucher tard, comme la veille... Tout du moins s'il venait se coucher. Concentré comme il l'était il pouvait passer la nuit entière à écrire sans se rendre compte que son corps avait besoin de sommeil.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

C'était le début du week-end et Misaki en profita pour se lever un peu plus tard qu'en semaine. Il s'étira dans son lit, seul encore une fois. Il ne savait pas si Usagi était allé se coucher cette nuit et, il devait l'avouer, cela l'inquiétait un peu de voir son partenaire se surmener ainsi. Ce n'est pas parce que le travail passait avant qu'il avait besoin de s'épuiser de la sorte. Il se leva finalement avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre voisine. Le lit était encore fait, vide. Il soupira faiblement comprenant qu'Usagi avait bien passé la nuit sur son roman. Il se dirigea vers le bureau et glissa discrètement la tête dans l'embrasure de celle-ci. Il découvrit alors Usagi allongé de tout son long sur le canapé de la pièce. Il partit chercher une couverture dans sa chambre avant de traverser la pièce à pas de loup et de déposer cette dernière sur le corps de son amant endormi. Il l'observa quelques secondes, dégageant une mèche de cheveux de son front avant de faire demi-tour, refermant la porte le plus silencieusement possible.

Une fois en bas, il prépara le petit déjeuner qu'il avala rapidement. Il sortit finalement une fois le ménage terminé. Il passa le reste de la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi à flâner en ville. Après avoir fait deux trois achats, il rentra enfin à l'appartement où il logeait. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y être accueilli par Usagi lui-même... Debout devant lui, les bras croisés il semblait de bien mauvaise humeur.

\- Où tu étais ? Lui demanda l'écrivain alors que Misaki entrait à peine dans le salon.

Misaki lui montra ses paquets et ajouta :

\- Faire quelques courses.

\- Et le déjeuner ?

Misaki jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la table et remarqua que l'écrivain avait bien mangé le petit-déjeuner qu'il lui avait préparé.

\- Comme tu t'ai levé tard, j'ai pensé que tu aurais assez avec ça et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vit ses lèvres lui être ravies par son vis-à-vis.

\- Prépare toi à être puni pour avoir osé me laisser seul... sans même un mot pour me prévenir, lui dit alors Usagi à l'oreille.

Misaki frissonna par anticipation. Il tenta de repousser son assaillant, mais même fatigué ce dernier restait plus fort que lui. Il tenta une autre approche et demanda :

\- Et ton livre, ça avance ?

Comme par magie, Usagi arrêta tout mouvement avant de poser son front sur son épaule. Les mains du plus grand ne quittèrent pas les hanches de Misaki.

\- Je recharge mes batteries, c'est tout.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de t'y prendre autrement ! Lui rappela le plus jeune.

\- Mais j'ai besoin de ma dose de Misaki, soupira Usagi.

Misaki pouvait désormais sentir le souffle chaud d'Usagi sur sa peau et dans son cou et, pour ne pas céder une nouvelle fois, il se dégagea rapidement des mains de son partenaire avant de s'éloigner brusquement de lui.

\- Dans ce cas je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger. Tu veux quoi ? Demanda Misaki en rejoignant la cuisine.

\- Misaki, répondit alors Usagi, sérieusement.

\- Désolé, mais ce n'est pas au menu, rétorqua Misaki tout en sortant déjà une poêle.

\- Alors dans ce cas... commença Usagi tout en réfléchissant. Oui, je sais.

Il rejoignit Misaki dans la cuisine et fit semblant de se tourner vers le réfrigérateur avant de faire brusquement demi-tour et de passer ses bras autour de la taille de Misaki.

\- C'est toi et seulement toi que je veux manger... lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Un délicieux frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Misaki. Il parvint une nouvelle fois à se défaire de l'étreinte de son amant qui claqua la langue. Misaki recula de plusieurs pas pour être sûr de ne plus être à porté de main de l'écrivain. Au moment où Usagi allait ajouter quelque chose, le téléphone sonna. Misaki y vit alors un bon moyen de fuir et se jeta presque sur le combiné pour répondre.

\- Oui, ici...

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase qu'Aikawa lui coupa la parole.

\- Usami sensei est là ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Usagi ? Répondit Misaki. Oui, il est là, dit-il à la jeune femme. Usagi, dit-il en se tournant vers l'écrivain, c'est pour toi.

\- Je ne suis là pour personne... Enfin, sauf pour toi si tu changes d'avis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Demanda immédiatement Misaki sans même chercher à savoir s'il était bien en tort ce coup-ci.

Pour toute réponse Usagi grimpa une à une les marches de l'escalier avant de retourner s'enfermer dans son bureau.

\- Misaki kun ? L'appela Aikawa.

\- Ah, oui. Désolé mais Usagi est parti dans son bureau, lui expliqua Misaki.

\- Pas grave, je voulais juste savoir s'il avait bien reçu mon mail avec les prochains délais de ses chapitres. Tu pourras vérifier pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Sinon, il travaille pour le moment ? Se renseigna ensuite l'éditrice.  
\- Il n'est presque pas sorti de son bureau, même pas pour dormir.

\- Je vois. Espérons juste qu'il restera assez concentré et qu'il ne finira pas en retard cette fois-ci.

\- Oui, espérons-le.

Après quelques autres banalités, Aikawa raccrocha finalement laissant de nouveau Misaki seul.

Usagi ne ressorti de son bureau qu'à l'heure du dîner. Misaki lui demanda pour le mail, et ce dernier lui jeta juste un regard noir.

\- Je finirai quand je finirai, dit-il simplement.

Misaki se promit de s'excuser auprès d'Aikawa san. Il le sentait déjà, mais si Usagi perdait son inspiration il ne voyait pas comment il devrait faire pour le faire travailler... hormis en donnant de sa propre personne et ça, il n'était pas encore assez sûr de lui pour le faire de lui-même.

Le repas se passa calmement et encore une fois Usagi parti à peine le repas terminé. Misaki ne put que l'observer s'éloigner de lui avant de s'enfermer une nouvelle fois dans son bureau. Misaki passa la soirée devant la télé à attendre la sortie d'Usagi, mais à plus de minuit passé, il comprit que ce dernier allait soit passer une nouvelle nuit à travailler, soit qu'il s'était déjà endormi sur le canapé. Après un rapide crochet par la salle de bains, Misaki rejoignit sa chambre quelque peu déçu de passer une nouvelle nuit seul.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le dernier jour de la semaine était enfin arrivé. Misaki ouvrit péniblement les yeux avant de s'étirer. Il quitta le confort de son lit pour un passage par la salle de bains. Alors qu'il finissait de préparer le petit-déjeuner, Usagi sorti brusquement de son bureau. L'instinct de Misaki le prévint immédiatement de la mauvaise humeur de son hôte alors que ce dernier descendait d'un pas lent l'escalier avant de venir se laisser tomber sur le canapé. La deuxième chose qu'il remarqua fut la présence d'un stylo entre les lèvres d'Usagi, signe de son manque. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres, sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour l'écrivain. Ce dernier se leva alors, avant de faire le tour du comptoir et de se placer derrière Misaki. Il le fit se retourner avant d'ôter le stylo de ses lèvres et de s'emparer un peu sèchement de celles de son vis-à-vis.

\- Je vais t'appendre à te moquer de moi, remarqua Usagi entre deux baisers.

Misaki en avait le souffle complètement coupé et n'arrivait pas à placer un mot devant l'ardeur d'Usagi.

\- A...ttends... Usa... gi ! Parvint-il tant bien que mal à articuler.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Usagi l'air de rien.

\- Tu ne peux pas te jeter sur moi comme ça ! J'étais en train de préparer le repas je te signale.

Usagi regarda derrière Misaki et ajouta :

\- Tu as fini on dirait.

\- Peut-être, ajouta Misaki après quelque secondes d'hésitation, mais ce n'est pas le problème. J'aurai pu te brûler.

\- Ce n'est pas arrivé donc pas de problème, on peut continuer.

\- Non, dit Misaki tout en posant ses mains sur la poitrine d'Usagi dans l'espoir de le faire reculer.

Usagi ne bougea cependant pas d'un millimètre.

\- A quoi tu joues ? Demanda Usagi, ne cachant pas une seule seconde son ton moqueur.

\- Et toi alors ? Rétorqua Misaki boudeur. Tu es en manque de cigarette et du coup tu me sautes dessus, j'aimerai que tu arrêtes de te servir de moi.

\- Je ne fais que remplacer une dépendance par une autre. Les cigarettes par ton corps. C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? Lui fit remarquer l'écrivain.

\- Pas pour moi ! s'exclama Misaki.

Usagi claqua la langue tout en secouant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Toujours à te plaindre alors que moi je t'aime, ajouta finalement Usagi.

Une nouvelle fois, devant cet aveu, Misaki ne sut quoi dire. Usagi utilisait toujours ses sentiments comme excuses à ses délires. Voyant qu'Usagi commençait à s'approcher de lui, Misaki recula un peu plus avant d'ajouter :

\- Le repas est prêt ! On passe à table ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce que je voulais manger c'était...

\- Pas au menu ! Le coupa Misaki en devinant parfaitement la fin de sa phrase.

Usagi parut réfléchir avant de s'approcher de lui et... de passer tranquillement à côté sans même un regard. _Mais à quoi il pense encore une fois ? Je ne le comprends vraiment pas..._ se dit Misaki alors qu'Usagi s'installait tout simplement à table.

\- On mange ou pas ?

\- Heu... Oui.

Misaki servit finalement le repas qui se passa dans le calme. Aucune allusion à son travail ne fut faite ni même à ses envies "perverses".

Une fois le repas finit, Usagi se mit devant la télé pendant que Misaki débarrassait la table et faisait, comme tout les soirs, la vaisselle. Une fois terminé, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, mais alors qu'il allait passer le pas de la porte le menant au couloir, deux bras puissant le soulevèrent du sol.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas fuir Misaki, susurra alors Usagi à l'oreille de Misaki avant de la lui mordiller délicatement.

Usagi fut bien satisfait de sentir un léger frisson traverser le corps de son jeune amant. Misaki dans ses bras, il se mit en marche, se dirigeant vers les escaliers et puis vers sa chambre... La suite du programme ne laissait aucun doute dans l'esprit du plus jeune : Usagi allait faire de lui son dessert !

Usagi le jeta plus qu'il ne le posa sur le lit avant de se positionner au dessus de lui, lui bloquant les poignets d'une de ses mains, pour empêcher toute fuite possible.

\- Usagi, qu'est-ce qui te prend, ce n'est pas le moment de faire... ça, tenta Misaki.

\- C'est toujours le moment et puis... je suis en manque. De toi comme de tabac alors prends tes responsabilités Misaki. C'est pour toi que j'arrête de fumer je te signale, tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus coopératif.

\- Fais le pour toi, pas pour moi !

Pour le faire taire, Usagi ajouta juste :

\- Je t'aime.

Ces mots à peine prononcés qu'il s'emparait avidement de ses lèvres les goûtant avec une envie sans fin, savourant leur douceur. Devant tant d'envie Misaki ne put que gémir de plaisir alors qu'il sentait déjà la main inquisitrice d'Usagi caresser sa peau nue, y dessinant des arabesques de ses doigts.

Voyant que Misaki ne cherchait aucunement à s'échapper, Usagi relâcha peu à peu sa prise. La seconde d'après les bras de Misaki venaient s'enrouler autour de son cou, ce qui fit sourire l'écrivain. Misaki, qui était pourtant toujours en train de le repousser savait se faire honnête le moment venu. Décidément il ne cesserait jamais de le rendre encore plus dingue de lui. Usagi se mit en tête de finir de dévêtir son tendre amant et bien vite leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent au sol. Usagi ne cessait de balader ses mains sur le corps maintenant nu de Misaki. Le frôlant, le caressant, le marquant de son empreinte... Misaki ne pouvait que se laisser aller à toute cette douceur. Les yeux fermés il savait une nouvelle fois qu'Usagi allait signer sa perte. Sa raison disparaissait peu à peu sous les douces tortures de son amant qui ne cessait d'éviter minutieusement les zones sensibles de son corps.

\- Usagi... marmonna péniblement Misaki.

\- Oui ? Murmura faiblement Usagi. Que veux-tu ?

\- Je veux... que tu...

 _Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, ne joue pas avec mes nerfs Usagi !_ Misaki avait bien du mal à dire à voix haute ce que son corps et lui souhaitaient de tout cœur : qu'il l'aime encore et toujours plus. Devant le silence d'Usagi il sut qu'il n'y échapperait pas : s'il voulait que l'écrivain continue, il allait devoir le lui demander de vive voix.

\- Je veux que tu me touches plus, avoua Misaki dans un murmure avant de se mordre les lèvres de honte.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, dit Usagi alors qu'un sourire empli d'envie se dessinait sur son visage.

Usagi commença par déposer une pluie de baisers sur son visage avant de commencer une lente descente. Il savait très bien ce que son amant désirait plus que tout et c'est avec application qu'il commença par taquiner, mordiller, lécher les tétons durcis, par le plaisir, du plus jeune. Ce dernier ne put empêcher un nouveau gémissement de franchir ses lèvres, son corps quand à lui fut électrisé par le plaisir. Misaki savait pourtant que ce n'était que le début, mais il ne savait déjà plus où donner de la tête. Rapidement Usagi poursuivit sa lente descente, continuant par la même occasion l'exploration du corps de son amant. Il arriva finalement à son entre-jambe qui semblait ne demander qu'une chose : la délivrance. Il commença par lui caresser doucement l'intérieur des cuisses, pour intensifier un peu plus son plaisir et, d'une certaine manière aussi, pour qu'il le supplie de continuer. Le faire languir ainsi l'amusait plus que tout… même s'il se doutait que ça ne devait pas être le cas de son partenaire qui était plus du genre impatient.

Alors qu'il commençait à le préparer à le recevoir, Usagi donna soudainement un coup de langue sur le membre de Misaki qui frissonna un peu plus. Cette réaction amusa Usagi qui senti rapidement les mains de Misaki se perdre dans ses cheveux, y entremêlant ses doigts. Il donna un coup de langue sur toute la longueur avant de l'engloutir subitement. Misaki eu un hoquet de surprise et se cambra un peu plus quand Usagi se mit à jouer de la langue tout en continuant à préparer minutieusement son corps.

Une fois prêt, il s'éloigna du corps si tentant de son amant et en réaction Misaki lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Et c'est moi qui suis un pervers après, se moqua Usagi.

Misaki ne répondit rien alors que son amant le faisait se retourner. À peine Misaki était-il à quatre pattes devant lui, qu'Usagi approcha son membre du corps de son partenaire se glissant subitement en lui.

\- Ah ! Gémit Misaki avant d'enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller d'Usagi.

C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que ce gémissement fut accueillit. Usagi attendit quelques secondes avant de se retirer et de se glisser de nouveau lentement et délicatement à l'intérieur du plus jeune. Une nouvelle fois il se délecta de cette sensation si enivrante qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec Misaki. Il aimait se sentir ainsi aspiré dans le corps du plus jeune, se sentant enfin complet. Il commença par des coups de rein lents et doux, mais bien vite son propre désir prit le dessus et c'est avec plus de force qu'il commença à entrer dans le corps de son amant. Il n'en oublia cependant pas le plaisir de son partenaire et porta sa main au membre encore gorgé de plaisir de Misaki. Il enroula ses doigts autour avant de caler le mouvement de sa main sur celui de ses hanches.

Misaki ne savait pas comment son corps faisait pour supporter autant de plaisir et d'amour. Tout ce dont il avait encore conscience était de son corps frissonnant à chacun des coups de rein de son amant et du feu que celui-ci allumait encore et toujours en lui. Misaki rendit les armes en premier, se déversant dans la main de son amant. Usagi savait pertinemment qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, pas alors qu'il sentait l'anneau de chair de Misaki se refermer un peu plus sur son propre membre. Ses coups de reins se firent de plus en plus pressant, rapides, envahissants... Il s'enfonçait encore et encore, touchant ce point si sensible chez le plus jeune. Il atteignit finalement à son tour le point de rupture et se déversa à l'intérieur de son compagnon. Il se laissa tomber sur Misaki avant de l'attirer dans ses bras. Misaki profita du fait qu'Usagi avait les yeux fermé pour observer son visage sur lequel se lisait encore son envie de lui. Il esquissa un doux sourire qu'Usagi ne put voir...

Usagi s'endormit bien vite, tout en serrant fortement Misaki dans ses bras. C'est avec une grande prudence que Misaki se défit de l'étreinte d'Usagi. Les risques étaient trop grands si jamais il venait à le réveiller par mégarde. Il quitta la chambre soulagé qu'Usagi se soit endormi aussi rapidement. _Il devait vraiment être épuisé,_ pensa Misaki avant de commencer le ménage.

Une fois fait, et le repas du midi bien avancé, Misaki s'offrit une petite pause et s'installa devant la télé. Un bruit à l'étage eu pour effet d'augmenter son rythme cardiaque, mais après de longues secondes de silence, il put respirer de nouveau : non, Usagi ne s'était pas réveillé. Il mangea finalement seul et voyant que l'heure du réveil n'allait sûrement plus tarder, il préféra sortir un peu pour ne pas se trouver sur la route d'un Usagi mal réveillé.Chap


	3. Dépendance

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
**_

 _ **Je vous apporte le tout dernier chapitre de cette courte fic**_

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : j'attends vos avis avec impatience :)_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°  
**_

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _PS : j'attends vos avis avec impatience :)_**

 ** _PS : U_** _ **n grand et énorme merci à ma correctrice pour son aide. Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°3 : Dépendance...**_

Ce n'est que vers dix-huit heures que Misaki fit son retour dans l'immense appartement. Quand il pénétra dans ce dernier, il fut accueilli par un silence de cathédrale. Il leva les yeux vers l'étage, ne sachant pas si Usagi dormait encore ou non. Il préféra ne pas aller vérifier et se concentra plutôt sur la préparation du dîner.

Alors qu'il passait à table, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et un Usagi mal réveillé se montra. Usagi porta immédiatement son regard vers le plus jeune qui en frissonna d'horreur. _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment..._ pensa Misaki. La lente descente d'Usagi ne l'aida pas à se rasséréner, loin de là.

\- Le... Le dîner est prêt, bégaya Misaki.

Usagi s'arrêta une fois en bas des marches mais, plutôt que de venir vers lui comme il l'avait pensé, Usagi se dirigea vers la table, prêt à manger. Sans un mot il s'installa. Misaki, bien qu'un peu dérouté par les sautes d'humeur d'Usagi, apporta finalement le repas qui se passa dans le calme.

Pendant qu'il commençait à faire la vaisselle Usagi s'approcha de lui et jeta un coup d'œil dans le réfrigérateur. Misaki se tendit instinctivement et, alors qu'il se détendait peu à peu, il sentit de nouveau les bras de son amant s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Alors qu'Usagi passait déjà ses mains sous son tee-shirt, Misaki eu un sursaut et s'arrosa au passage. Il entendit un petit rire de la part de l'écrivain.

\- Rigoles pas, c'est ta faute je te signale ! L'engueula Misaki.

\- Bien, dans ce cas je vais me faire pardonner comme il se doit, lui murmura Usagi.

Il ne lui fallu qu'une seconde à peine pour lui ôter son tee-shirt et commencer à jouer avec les tétons de Misaki. Usagi vint déposer un baiser sur la nuque de Misaki avant d'en déposer un juste derrière l'oreille.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas fuir comme cet après-midi... Tu es à moi Misaki. Je t'aime... Je t'aime... ne cessait de susurrer Usagi.

Les mains de Misaki qui avaient arrêtés tout mouvement, se resserrèrent sur l'éponge. Misaki ferma les yeux alors qu'Usagi venait de lui mordiller l'oreille et pencha sa tête en arrière. Usagi en profita pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, glissant rapidement sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Misaki. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Usagi éteignit rapidement l'eau avant de faire faire demi-tour à Misaki pour qu'il lui fasse désormais face. Alors qu'il l'embrassait avec ferveur, il put sentir les mains de Misaki tentait de le repousser, ce qui était peine perdue. Il le fit s'allonger au sol, lui enlevant son pantacourt au passage et, quelques secondes après, Misaki se retrouvait nu comme à sa naissance. Il tenta bien de cacher son membre de ses mains, mais Usagi les ôta rapidement avant de les placer au dessus de sa tête, les tenant d'une de ses mains, un peu comme un rappel de ce début d'après-midi.

C'est avec autant d'envie que précédemment qu'il le fit sien une nouvelle fois, jouant habillement de ses mains et de sa langue, profitant de chaque faiblesse de son amant. Usagi l'entraîna rapidement dans sa chambre, et alors qu'il allongeait Misaki sur son lit, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Prépare-toi à ne pas dormir cette nuit...

Misaki en frissonna d'anticipation. Il le savait mieux que personne : quand Usagi faisait ce genre de promesse, il les tenait toujours... qu'importent les efforts qu'il faisait pour s'y soustraire. La nuit s'annonçait longue pour lui...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

C'est plus qu'épuisé que Misaki commença cette nouvelle semaine. Malheureusement pour lui il avait cours et, contrairement à Usagi, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se prélasser au lit, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes de plus. Il se prépara rapidement après avoir pris soin de laisser un bon petit-déjeuner sur la table pour Usagi une fois qu'il se réveillerait. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était le manque de cigarette, mais Usagi était vraiment plus collant que d'habitude. Son corps ne semblait pas vraiment contre, mais son esprit si. Il avait encore parfois du mal à se dire qu'il sortait bien ensemble. Cela avait beau faire des mois qu'il avait ce genre de relation, il avait encore trop de mal à avouer ses sentiments à voix haute. Il savait pourtant que tôt ou tard il devrait sauter le pas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repousser la date de son aveu.

Il écouta distraitement les cours de la journée, somnolant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait. À la fin de la journée, Sumi dut même le réveiller.

\- Si tu as besoin de sommeil, tu peux toujours venir chez moi, lui proposa Sumi en passant un bras sur ses épaules. Quoi que... reprit-il, je ne sais pas si je te laisserais dormir en fait, ajouta ce dernier.

\- Non, ça ira. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Misaki le salua après l'avoir remercié de l'avoir réveillé. Il quitta l'université et prit la direction de l'appartement dans lequel il vivait. Comme la veille, une fois le dîner fini, Usagi se jeta sur lui et l'emmena immédiatement dans leur chambre refusant de le lâcher de la nuit. C'est de nouveau avec peu d'heure de sommeil que Misaki se rendit en cours le lendemain.

On était maintenant mercredi et Misaki venait de finir sa matinée de cours. C'est avec angoisse qu'il se dirigea vers l'appartement du célèbre Usami Akihiko. Depuis qu'il ne fumait plus, Usagi ne cessait de le harceler encore et encore, ne le laissant plus dormir. Il n'était même pas sur qu'il avait continué son roman depuis quelque jours. Il entendait déjà les plaintes d'Aikawa lui tomber dessus. Il entra finalement dans l'ascenseur avant de descendre à son étage. Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et fut surpris et quelque peu soulagé de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient de la visite.

Il entra dans le salon et y trouva Aikawa en compagnie d'Usagi. Ce dernier ne semblait pas ravi de la visite de son éditrice et au vu du costume qu'il portait il se doutait qu'il allait devoir sortir.

\- Un rendez-vous ? Demanda Misaki en déposant son sac de cours.

\- Oui, une interview très importante concernant son dernier roman.

\- Mmm, tu seras rentré pour le dîner ? Demanda Misaki.

\- Non. Désolé, mais tu vas devoir manger seul, s'excusa Usagi.

\- Pas besoin de t'excuser, tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Si je l'avais je n'irai jamais à ce genre de rencontre, remarqua l'écrivain.

\- Si vous aviez le choix sensei, vous n'écririez que quand bon vous semble, lui fit remarquer Aikawa. Au fait, où en est votre prochain roman ? Il avance j'espère, il me faut les trois prochains chapitres pour vendredi.

Usagi détourna la tête, signe qu'il ne serait pas prêt pour la date... encore une fois.

\- Sensei ! s'emporta l'éditrice.

\- C'est la faute de Misaki pour m'avoir distrait, dit alors Usagi.

Aikawa se tourna immédiatement vers Misaki, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mais non, je n'ai rien fait ! Se défendit Misaki. Dis lui Usagi que je n'y suis pour rien !

\- C'est de ta faute pour m'avoir demandé d'arrêter de fumer...

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ton travail.

Alors que Misaki essayer de raisonner Usagi, quelqu'un sonna.

\- Le taxi est là, sensei.

Usagi se leva et, alors qu'il passait près de Misaki, il fit glisser sa main dans ses cheveux. Un contact doux et léger qui fit son petit effet au plus jeune. Quand il se retourna, il se rendit compte qu'il était désormais seul dans la pièce... dans l'appartement. Il prit place dans le canapé. Il avait mangé en chemin et n'avait donc pas besoin de préparer le déjeuner. Et pour le dîner ? _J'y réfléchirais le moment venu..._

Il passa l'après-midi affalé dans le canapé à zapper de chaînes en chaînes sans rien trouver de bien passionnant. L'heure du dîner avait sonné depuis un moment, mais l'ennui et la paresse lui avait enlevé toute envie de se faire à manger. Il se leva tout de même et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. Il en sorti finalement une canette de bière. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le canapé, il remarqua une petite boîte dans la cuisine et devina que c'était sûrement un cadeau de la part d'Aikawa. Il s'en empara et reprit place dans le canapé.

Il alterna entre sa bière et la boîte de chocolat apporté par l'éditrice. Il ne lui fallu pas plus d'une demi-heure pour finir la boîte. Vers vingt-deux heures, il commença à somnoler et décida de se coucher, mais au lieu de se diriger vers sa chambre, il se dirigea vers celle d'Usagi. Il y entra avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Il attrapa l'oreiller de son amant avant de le serrer tout contre lui et d'en humer l'odeur.

 _L'odeur d'Usagi..._ pensa Misaki en resserrant sa prise. _Il suffit qu'il ne soit pas la pendant quelques heures et il me manque déjà. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis autant attaché à lui ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le lui dire ? Et lui, comment fait-il pour dire toutes ces choses si embarrassantes ?_ Misaki pouvait presque entendre Usagi lui murmurer ces mots qu'il aimait tant entendre et qu'il avait lui-même si peur de prononcer : Je t'aime...

Il se redressa, mais seul le silence l'accueillit. Il se rallongea tout en murmurant :

\- La prochaine fois je le lui dirais. Mm, la prochaine fois...

Il s'endormit bien vite.

Une petite heure plus tard, Usagi revint à l'appartement. Un bref détour dans le salon lui permit de voir que Misaki n'y était pas et que ce dernier s'était lâché sur les bières... en plus des chocolats alcoolisés. Il alla droit dans la chambre de Misaki, mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de ne pas l'y trouver en train de dormir. Bien malgré lui la panique le gagna. Il alla dans sa chambre et le soulagement le gagna à voir son amant allongé de tout son long dans son lit. Il sourit faiblement avant de faire le tour du lit et de s'y asseoir. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Misaki.

\- Usagi, marmonna Misaki dans son sommeil.

Alors qu'il allait se lever, il remarqua que Misaki tenait quelque chose contre lui. Quelque chose qu'il semblait serrer de toutes ses forces. Il remarqua alors qu'il s'agissait simplement de son oreiller.

\- Comment tu fais pour me faire tomber encore et toujours un peu plus amoureux de toi ? Demanda Usagi tout en sachant que son vis-à-vis ne pourrait lui répondre.

Il déposa finalement un baiser sur les lèvres de l'endormi. Puis un second... et encore un. Ce n'est que quand il senti une légère réponse qu'il bougea. Il s'installa à quatre pattes au dessus de Misaki avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, une main sous son tee-shirt. Bien qu'endormi, il pouvait sentir le corps de Misaki réagir à ses caresses. Finalement, après un énième baiser, il vit les yeux de Misaki finirent par s'ouvrir. Lui qui s'était attendu à se faire jeter fut bien surprit de le sentir passer ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'attirer dans un baiser des plus passionnés.

\- Si j'avais su je serais rentré plus tôt, fit remarquer Usagi ravi par cet accueil.

\- Usagi... marmonna Misaki encore un peu endormi. Tu m'as manqué.

Usagi fut agréablement surprit par cet aveu. Il passa délicatement une de ses mains sur la joue du plus jeune et demanda :

\- À quel point ?

Pour toute réponse Misaki prit son visage dans ses mains avant de l'attirer vers le sien et de sceller de nouveau leur lèvres dans un nouveau baiser. Misaki alternait entre baisers doux et légers, passionnés et fougueux. Usagi était plus qu'étonné par autant de démonstration de la part de son jeune amant. Il devina bien vite que les boissons n'y étaient pas pour rien. Il décida d'en profiter un peu tout en espérant que Misaki se souviendrait de tout le lendemain matin. Il profita que Misaki soit occupé à l'embrasser pour le déshabiller. Une fois fait, il fit de même avec ses propres vêtements puis commença à faire courir ses mains sur la peau de Misaki.

\- Usagi... Je t'aime, dit alors de but en blanc le plus jeune.

À ces mots, Usagi arrêta tout mouvement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda tout de même Usagi même s'il avait bien entendu.

\- Je t'aime Usagi, avoua de nouveau Misaki.

Ce dernier vit sa bouche lui être ravie avec une rapidité déconcertante. Usagi mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Misaki avant de pouvoir glisser sa langue entre les lèvres désormais entrouvertes du plus jeune. Sa langue partant alors à la recherche de sa consœur. Leurs langues se trouvèrent bien vite, se caressant, se chamaillant, jouant avec envie. Usagi pouvait sentir des frissons de bien être de déverser dans le corps de son amant. Finalement frustré de ne pas en avoir plus, il se plaça à côté de Misaki avant de l'attirer vers lui...

Il l'installa finalement sur ses cuisses et alors qu'il prenait à peine place, Misaki revint lui ravir ses lèvres. Usagi profita d'avoir ses mains libres pour commencer à préparer son amant. Misaki se rapprocha un peu plus du corps de son amant et sentit une décharge de plaisir se déverser en lui quand leurs érections se touchèrent. Quelques minutes après, Misaki était fin prêt à le recevoir de nouveau. Il n'eut même pas besoin de le lui dire, Misaki se plaça de lui même sur le membre gonflé d'Usagi avant de descendre lentement son corps. Son être entier n'était plus que plaisir alors qu'il commençait à faire de lents et doux va et vient. Usagi le laissa faire, appréciant plus que jamais la vu qu'il avait du corps nu de son compagnon. Il décida finalement de délivrer le corps de son amant de toute cette tension accumulée et glissa ses doigt le long de la verge de Misaki avant de s'en emparer et d'entamer de lents va et vient sur son membre. Seul leurs soupirs et leurs gémissements se répercutaient sur les murs de la chambre.

\- Usa... gi. Plus vite ! Le supplia presque Misaki après quelques minutes.

Comme demandé par le plus jeune, Usagi accéléra le rythme, alors que Misaki faisait de même. Usagi voyait bien que son partenaire n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps et il joua habillement de sa main pour le faire venir dans un dernier râle de plaisir avant de lui même venir se déverser dans l'antre chaude du plus jeune.

Il coucha Misaki à ses côtés dans le lit avant de remonter le drap sur lui et de se glisser tout contre lui. Misaki vint de lui-même se lover dans ses bras, cherchant la chaleur de ce corps qu'il ne cessait de désirer encore et encore. Usagi le regarda sombrer peu à peu dans un sommeil bien mérité. Il ferma à son tour les yeux, s 'endormant tout en tenant le plus petit dans ses bras pour être sûr qu'il ne partirai pas sans lui...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, exceptionnellement, Misaki n'avait pas cours ce qui lui permit de faire la grasse matinée. Quand il se réveilla, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait dans le lit d'Usagi et non dans le sien. À la pensée de ce dernier il s'étonna de ne pas l'y trouver et la panique le gagna. Il était bien rentré au moins ? Il quitta précipitamment le lit avant de se rendre compte qu'il était complètement nu... Il s'habilla sans se poser de question et quitta la pièce. Quand il sortit de la chambre il découvrit Usagi, tranquillement installé sur le canapé, un livre en main.

Misaki fut soulagé de le voir là. Usagi leva la tête vers lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Bien dormi Misaki ?

\- Oui, pourquoi?

\- Tu n'aurais pas un peu trop bu hier ? Demanda Usagi.

\- Hier ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna Misaki.

\- Vu comment tu étais déchaîné cette nuit quand je suis rentré, lui fit remarquer l'écrivain.

À ces mots Misaki se mit à réfléchir. Alors le fait qu'il avait une nouvelle fois couché avec Usagi, mais surtout le fait qu'il lui avait avoué l'aimer, ce n'était pas un rêve comme il l'avait imaginé ? Tout était bien réel ? Il rougit instantanément à cette pensée.

\- Vu ta réaction, je devine que tu t'en souviens. De tes baisers, de tes caresses et du fait que tu as toi-même...

\- Stop ! Hurla presque Misaki avant de descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Usagi se leva alors et le rejoignit. Misaki recula alors avant de se trouver dos au mur, Usagi devant lui, l'empêchant de fuir. Usagi posa sa main contre le mur avant de baisser son visage vers celui de Misaki.

\- Redis-le.

\- On verra quand tu arrêteras de me sauter dessus pour un rien.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit alors Usagi honnêtement.

\- Depuis que tu as arrêté de fumer tu compenses en...

\- En ?

\- En me sautant dessus pour un oui ou pour un non... conclut Misaki les joues en feu.

\- Redis-le et je te promets de ne plus utiliser ton corps pour remplacer mes cigarettes, dit alors l'écrivain.

\- Promit ? Demanda Misaki étonné d'une telle promesse.

Usagi hocha la tête. Misaki se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Usagi n'était pas du genre à ne pas tenir ses promesses encore plus quand c'était à lui qu'il les faisait.

\- Je... commença Misaki décidé.

\- Tu ? L'aida Usagi.

\- Je t'aime, avoua le plus jeune.

En récompense à cet aveu, Usagi s'empara de ces lèvres tant chéries et commença à les malmener par de nombreux baisers tous plus passionnés les uns que les autres. Ce n'est qu'à bout de souffle qu'ils durent se séparer.

\- Tu avais dit que tu arrêterais de me sauter dessus ! Remarqua Misaki.

\- Non, ce que j'ai promis c'est de ne plus utiliser ton corps pour remplacer mes cigarettes, le rectifia l'écrivain.

\- Et là, c'est ce que tu viens de faire !

\- Non, là je le fais parce que j'en avais envie, lui expliqua Usagi

\- C'est tout ?

\- Pourquoi ? Il me faudrait une raison pour embrasser la personne que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour ? Demanda Usagi.

Misaki se rendit bien vite compte qu'il s'était fait avoir et, alors qu'Usagi le portait une nouvelle fois vers leur chambre, il se promit de ne plus jamais boire autant et surtout de ne plus croire aux promesses qu'Usagi lui ferait surtout si elles impliquaient de ne plus le toucher. Une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux de tout l'amour que lui donnait Usagi... même si ça, il ne le lui dirait jamais... Ou en tout cas pas avant quelques années !


End file.
